


Ephemera

by nekotsukiyomi



Category: BLACK PINK (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Nakamoto Yuta - Freeform, Romance, Tragedy, black pink - Freeform, black pink jisoo, jisoo - Freeform, kim jisoo - Freeform, nct 127, nct yuta, other idols cameo, yusoo, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotsukiyomi/pseuds/nekotsukiyomi
Summary: He is a puppet destined to become the Timekeeper, whose mere purpose is to steal time from another world in order to keep his existing. However, there is a rule that one must not commit: having a human heart. But what would happen if Nakamoto Yuta develops a heart?Inspired by "Lost Alice" and "Mr. Sunshine"





	1. i n t r o

 

**Nakamoto Yuta x Kim Jisoo**

 

  

 

 

**_ephemera_ **

_əˈfem(ə)rə/_

_(n.) things that exist or are used or enjoyed for only a short time_

 

 

 _"Because in this world_  
I can’t call out your name  
No matter where I am

 

_Our love that hurt so much  
It stands each night with a strange face_

 

_It tells me  
That it knows the path the wind takes_

 

_I’ll be there  
Can we be together?_

 

_... See you again"_

 

** Playlist: **

[Baek Ji Young - See You Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyYcIkAEOfk)

[Jacob Lee - Breadcrumbs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZr1vsCObEA)

[NCT 127 - Sun and Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rsWSYsLSRc)

[Jacob Lee - Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxh1EYJVhfQ)

[Boyce Avenue - Love Me Like You Do (Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SF1Wt__W6g)

[Mary Lambert - When You Sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zY6qqvrs-Y)

[Taylor Swift - Enchanted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTf8Bptqyp4)

[FFVII Crisis Core - The Price of Freedom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOJ91H4mraU)

[Raon Lee - Affections Touching Across Time (Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgnKE4xRP4A)

 


	2. o n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this update and look forward to the next one :) Let me know what you think, feedback is greatly appreciated and a source of motivation~ Thank you! :) <3

**one.**

News have reached to the Chess King of Vlendiora that another Timekeeper has developed a heart. Fear cloaks on everyone's faces, as the king immediately orders a group of enchanters to go to the Ephemeral Garden and summon a new Timekeeper while he sent another to dispose the current one’s existence.

 

“How unfortunate,” his advisor says pitifully. “All these poor souls wanted was to become their own selves. Must you give them such cruel punishment?”

 

“I could care less of a puppet’s foolish desires,” the Chess King spat in disgust and turns to one of the enchanters. “Be sure to discipline him this time.”

 

The enchanters, who appear to be five hooded women, left the castle and made their way towards the Ephemeral Garden. They strolled through the dark forest in the middle of the night using the full moon as their guiding light. When they finally arrived at the gates, one of them extended their hand out and aims at the lock, light materializing from their palm and unlocks it.

 

As they entered, they locked the gates right away to prevent unwanted intruders from entering. They proceeded down the clear path, passing by the field of ephemeral flowers filled with countless spirit orbs floating all over the garden. In the center is a cemented ritual circle where all five enchanters gathered around and chanted a spell in a foreign language.

 

A spirit orb floats away from its flower and landed on the circle. The enchanters extended their hands out and chanted louder, and soon the orb magically transforms into a young boy who is lying unconscious on the floor.

 

“You are a soul born from its flower here in the Ephemeral Garden,” one of the enchanters announced. “Your mere existence is to serve this world by stealing time from another in order to keep this one living.”

 

“Remember this,” another continued in a stern voice. “You shall not feel anything nor pursue to be one’s own self. It is completely forbidden for a Timekeeper to develop a human heart for it will install imbalance to our world. Our lives rest in your hands, little one.”

 

“Let us now welcome our new Timekeeper. You shall be called…”

 

The boy slowly opens his eyes. They hold no emotion or light whatsoever, but his first greeting was the stars glistening in the midnight sky as his hand reaches up to grasp it.

 

“Nakamoto Yuta.”

 

 

_5 years later_

**Real World, Joseon Dynasty**

 

Dawn slowly bathes a new day, its radiance soaking through the windows of her bedroom.

 

Nineteen-year-old Kim Jisoo and her disabled father slipped on their white hanbok to visit her deceased brother located in the mountains filled with cairn. As a part of his contribution with the Righteous Army, Seokjin passed away after being ambushed by the invaders on one of their missions, in which Jisoo happen to witness the incident and slaughtered them all. 

 

The war in Joseon has been going on before the siblings were born. Both of their parents were part of the Righteous Army, and even after they bore two children, they were still active on missions while trying to live as a normal family within the public’s eye.

 

By the time Jisoo was 10 and Seokjin was 11, their mother left them shortly after their father got shot in the leg and became permanently disabled. Her departure greatly affected them as they witnessed the burden of a single parent raising two children alone at his current state. There was no valid reason as to why she left them, but their anger was enough to blame her.

 

Having blessed by their father’s kind heart, Jisoo and Seokjin chose to take care of him instead. And although he’s completely against it, they also chose to learn how to wield weapons and joined the Righteous Army at a young age, and proceeded to fulfill their missions in their parents’ stead.

 

However, Seokjin’s abrupt death took a huge toll on them. Their father constantly blamed himself when there was nothing for him to be sorry for. Jisoo’s anger fueled and aspires to become stronger and liberate Joseon where they could live in peace.

 

Their disabled father is the only one she has left. She can’t die yet nor should he, and she’ll do whatever it takes to keep them both alive.

 

That is what Kim Jisoo swore in her brother’s grave.

 

 

“Dad, I want you to come with me to the shooting range.”

 

Setting down his cup of tea, he displays a worried look. “Is there something wrong?”

 

Jisoo casts her eyes down on the floor. “I’m scared to leave you alone. If you can’t walk anymore, you have to tell me so that I can carry you on my back.”

 

“Are you… planning to take me with you every time you go there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh, Jisoo…” he limps towards her direction and touches her shoulder. Flashing his signature heartwarming smile, he softly spoke, “A young woman’s back should remain cautious, tall, and proud at all costs. It does not serve as a palanquin to carry a weary old man like myself.” 

 

He tries his best to hide his troubled expression, but Jisoo managed to see through him right away. “Are you still blaming yourself?”

 

He chuckles in defeat. “You got me. I just can’t help feeling sorry for not being able to do anything to help you.”

 

Tears threatened to fall as she struggles to form the right words. “Please don’t blame yourself for being crippled. You’ve done more than enough for us, and your unconditional love proved that. Everything will be fine as long as we have each other. Okay?”

 

Feeling utter defeat, he finally gives in. “Alright, I’ll listen to my daughter this time. Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself.”

 

Jisoo tries to conceal her worries. “Promise that you’ll go with me next time?”

 

He raises a hand and pledged happily. “I promise.”

 

She steps out of the house after slipping on her shoes. “One more thing,” she peers back at her father. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this: you did well, Dad. Thank you.” She bid him farewell as she makes her way to the mountain.

 

 

Dressed in her shooting attire, Jisoo relentlessly practiced taking out the pottery that her master offered with her rifle. Her mind has been clouded by the haunting flashbacks of her brother’s death and how she mercilessly murdered their enemies. With the last bit of memory of killing her opponent, she successfully shot the last bowl with seething anger.

 

“I knew I would find you here,” a male voice began from behind, and Jisoo turns around to see her comrade.

 

“Doyoung,” she breathes out, relieved to see him.

 

He stood beside her with a sorrowful expression. “I heard about what happened to Seokjin. Condolences, by the way.”

 

She flashed a melancholic smile. “Thank you. I deeply appreciate your concern.”

 

“Whether we’re out on missions or drinking, it’s not gonna be the same without him. He was a really cool guy.”

 

Jisoo wholeheartedly agrees. She had so many special memories with him, and because it was so painful for her, she refuses to cry in front of her friend and decided to change the subject. “How’s your sister? Is she awake yet?”

 

Doyoung shook his head, concern written all over his face. “She’s still in a coma. It’s already been a week yet the doctors are still unable to find a cause or a cure of it. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with her because she's perfectly fine and healthy.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that… Lately there have been many cases of people falling into the same coma for the past few years and haven’t woken up since then. Their families even stated that they were just as healthy and normal like your sister.”

 

“You don’t think it’s genetic, do you?” he questions her uncertainly. “Unless there’s some weird supernatural occurrence going on that we’ve been unaware of.”

 

“I don’t believe in supernatural but I don’t think it’s genetic either. Either way, I hope we find out soon so that your sister and everyone else can wake up.” 

 

He lightly smiles as he ruffles her hair. “Thanks, Jisoo. How’s your old man doing?”

 

“He’s getting better,” she answers brightly. “By the time everything is over, I’m hoping to earn enough money to get him to walk again. Don’t tell him though, he’s been wanting me go to school and probably get married to the ‘man of my dreams.’”

 

“I won’t,” he chuckles. “I’m just glad that his condition wasn’t as worse as we thought it’d be. Being a part of the Righteous Army means you’re willing to risk your life for everything.” After a moment of silence, he spoke up warily, “Are you still angry at your mother?”

 

She lets out a sarcastic scoff. “What excuse does she even have for leaving him at his most critical stage? Both have been fighting for this country even before Seokjin and I were in her womb. She doesn’t even know that her own son passed away. And even if she did, how sure am I tell if she’s going to run here and apologize to his grave for her absence?” she lets out an exasperated sigh. “It’s been almost ten years since she left us and I’m mentally exhausted from thinking about it. I just want my dad and I to be happy, so I’m willing to do anything for the both of us.”

 

“You’re a really strong woman,” he remarks with admiration. “I wish I could be like you.”

 

She plants a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to be, you just need to believe in yourself more. Stay strong, Doyoung. Your sister needs you.”

 

 

Jisoo makes her way home after changing back into her hanbok. She sinks into her deep thoughts, wondering what’s the real cause of the victim’s strange coma. It’d be a bizarre statement if it were genetic. Everyone would already be affected by it if it were an epidemic. There are no pathological findings, either.

 

Unless…

 

_‘Unless there’s some weird supernatural occurrence going on that we’ve been unaware of.’_

 

Jisoo shakes her head vigorously in denial. Doyoung’s theory is beyond credible, so she brushed that thought away and continued walking.

 

When she arrives at the front door, she takes out her keys to unlock it but suddenly stopped herself and had second thoughts of the theory. Countless “what if’s” flooded through her mind as she decided to discuss it with her father.

 

“I’m home,” she greeted while going inside, but noticed that all of the lights are turned off. It’s too early to go to bed, and there’s no way that he could’ve left the house alone. If he did, her neighbors would’ve notified her right away.

 

Jisoo switched the lights on and repeatedly calls out his name but received no answer. A sudden rush of tension flowed inside her home, and panic began to blossom in her chest. She headed towards his room and opens the door, when she spotted something that caught her by surprise.

 

“What…?!” she chokes out, as she stares at an unfamiliar man standing beside the bed that her father is on. 

 

He wore a long black coat with gears designed on it and several pocket watches that were hanging from his hips. He holds a magic scepter that has a crystal ball with gears floating inside and waves it at her father.

 

Just as she was about to ask who he was, a sudden flash of light comes out of her father and was caught by the man’s scepter. Jisoo watches in horror like a deer caught in the headlights, when she sees the man saying something to him, but it was muffled and is unable to hear him.

 

“You…” she mutters, her voice seething with anger. “Who are you?!” As soon as she demanded an explanation, the young man slowly turns around and meets her gaze.

 

“Yuta,” he responds blankly. “Nakamoto Yuta. I’m also known as the Timekeeper.”

 

“The Timekeeper…?” she repeated. Her eyes shot daggers at him but he remained nonchalant and careless. “What have you done to him?!”

 

“He has been afflicted with the Malady of Time,” he explains calmly. “The Malady of Time refers to the state of sleep that people fall into after having their time stolen.” He casts his eyes on her father. “He will sleep for the amount of time I have stolen from him, most likely about ten years.”

 

“It can’t be…” Jisoo rushes to her father’s side and frantically shakes him by calling his name, but he shows no sign of waking up. “You took his time, meaning he has to sleep indefinitely…” She looks back up at Yuta, whose eyes contain with no emotion. Tears well up her eyes and her voice begin to tremble. “How could you...”

 

Pained by his sudden revelation, Jisoo slaps him across the face. However, Yuta didn't flinch nor displayed a hint of remorse, almost as if it didn't matter to him.

 

“He didn’t do anything wrong,” he says, averting his gaze beneath his pitch-black locks. “It makes no difference to me. It’s not like I really have a choice.” His last words were almost a whisper.

 

He turns his back on her and was about to walk away, when Jisoo spoke up, “Please give me back my father’s time… He’s the only one I have left.”

 

“I can’t do that.”

 

“Why?” she snapped. “You said he didn’t do anything wrong, but why take it anyway?”

 

“I can’t tell you.” He turns around to face her once more. “Because even if I do, it won’t change anything.” He narrows his eyes and spoke in a lower voice. “Even if you tell everyone about this, no one would believe you.”

 

His last statement struck Jisoo hard on the chest as she recalls back to Doyoung’s theory. Supernatural cause makes no sense and there’s no evidence to it, when in reality the real one is standing right in front of her. “Then let me ask you this. What would it take for me to get his time back?”

 

“You can never have it back no matter how much you try. However,” his change of tone made her flinch with caution. “if you’re willing to, you could offer your time in place of your father’s.”

 

At that moment, her heart skipped a beat. Her fingers curled into solid fists and remained silent, which was what Yuta anticipated. If she offers her time, who would take care of her father? Who would help fight for Joseon’s freedom? Even without a glimpse of her life, Yuta already knew that she would hesitate. 

 

Without saying another word, a white portal materializes in front of him as he enters right away.

 

Finding herself alone with her father, she shredded one last hope to wake him up but to no avail. She switches her attention to the portal, where she watches it slowly disappearing into thin air. 

 

Jisoo clenches her jaw tightly. If she let this man get away with his time, she would be all alone. Her promise to Seokjin would be all for nothing. Doyoung and everyone else will be forced to watch their loved ones sleep indefinitely and other victims will be continiously afflicted.

 

Determined to save him and everyone else’s time, Jisoo takes a deep breath and pulls herself together. She immediately dashed towards the portal and vanished, now travelling to the other world of Vlendiora.


	3. t w o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! So glad I got the chance to update, and I apologize for the wait T.T I hope you enjoy this chapter, I shall see you on the next one~ Thank you!

**two.**

Yuta gazed up at the magnificent celestial globe floating in the middle of the vast room, waiting for his partner to help deliver the time he had stolen from the crippled man in Joseon. He recalled the woman who lashed out her anger for taking away her father, then heaves a heavy sigh.

 

_‘She’ll get used to it, anyway.’_

 

Just then, an unusual feeling clicked onto Yuta and became alarmed. He sensed that the barrier surrounding Vlendiora has been infiltrated, and this is the first time someone from the outside world has ever done so. He took some moment to ponder, until finally, he realized who crossed the portal to follow him.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” his partner, The Bearer of Time, greeted upon entering. “I ran into some trouble and had to take care of it.” he walks up the stairs and stood beside him. “What’s wrong?”

 

The familiar scent lingers from him asYuta narrows his eyes suspiciously.

 

 _‘She_ ’ _s here…’_

  

 

Jisoo slowly regains consciousness and finds herself lying on a blue canopy bed. She gradually sits up and held her dizzy head, trying to recollect from what happened before she blacked out. As soon as she remembered, the width of her eyes expanded in urgency.

 

_‘That’s right… That man took my father’s time and had to follow him all the way here. I need to find him right now.’_

 

She quickly shuffles out of the bed to commence her search when a pair of fraternal twins rushes to her side and became startled.

 

“How are you feeling?” The boy asks.

 

“I-I’m fine… Who are you?”

 

“My name is Lee Ah Ra,” the girl answers before turning to the boy. “and this is my brother Lee Ah Ro. What’s your name?”

 

“Jisoo. Kim Jisoo.”

 

She flashes a bright, welcoming smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Jisoo.”

 

Jisoo stares at them in a puzzling manner. She examined the twins from top to bottom, where Ah Ra is dressed in pink Lolita clothes while Ah Ro is dressed in blue. Their presence distributed warmth and solace; something that she hasn’t felt in a long time with strangers, and she truly missed it. Although she felt that way, she couldn’t help feeling a bit cautious even with children, in which she strikes it a habit nowadays 

 

She then introduces herself to the unfamiliar, majestic features she has never seen before, and from the looks of it, it appears to be a blue Victorian bedroom.

 

“Where am I?” Jisoo inquires.

 

“You’re in our house,” Ah Ra responds. “We found you unconscious on the road when my brothers and I were leaving town.”

 

“How long was I asleep?”

 

“Since last night. We’ve been wondering when were you going to wake up, but now we’re glad that you are.”

 

“I see.”

 

The twins softened their expression worriedly. “You must’ve been very tired. Our brother won’t be back anytime soon, so why don’t we have breakfast together and show you around town?”

 

Jisoo hesitated at first; noting to herself that she has to find the Timekeeper as soon as possible. She couldn’t waste any time, but when she realized that she hasn’t had supper thanks to _him_ , she decided to accept their offer and follows them to the dining room.

 

 

 The Lee twins gave Jisoo a tour around the nearby village where a small festival was being held ever since yesterday. She tries to hide the fact that she was enthralled by the colorful events, specials stands, and several performances taking place here and there. And because she was enthralled, her heart ached for Joseon knowing that it will be difficult to achieve peace like this. With the Japanese colonization and the Timekeeper still out there, Joseon will continue to fall, unless Jisoo does something about it.

 

Throughout the tour, Jisoo noticed peculiar stares directing towards her and realized it was her hanbok that appears to be foreign to them. She asked Ah Ra if she knows any clothing stores nearby and was happily escorted there.

 

While they were at the store, Jisoo picks out a suitable outfit where she could easily blend among the crowd. She chose a white chiffon blouse with lace ruffle bell sleeves and frill scoop neck, and a purple Lolita high waist skirt that reaches down to her knees. As much as she wants to purchase it herself, she held no cash on her and left the bill to the twins, much to her embarrassment.

 

“Don’t worry about paying us back,” Ah Ra laughs. “You can go ahead and get changed.” She did as she’s told and headed towards the fitting room.

 

While changing, Jisoo found a handgun strapped to her thigh as a habitual self-defense back in Joseon. She checks to see how many bullets she has left, which is more than enough for her stay and puts it back into the strap. Thankfully, her skirt is long enough to hide it since there is no doubt that she will encounter enemies along the way regardless of the friendly residents in this world.

 

As soon as she finished, she puts her hanbok in a paper bag before showing herself to the twins. Their eyes sparkled in astonishment at her new outfit, causing her to feel embarrassed.

 

“You look stunning, Miss Jisoo!” Ah Ro remarks.

 

“Yes, stunning indeed!” Ah Ra added.

 

“Th-Thanks…” she stammers, as they continued to go around the village.

 

They made several stops along the way until they decided to watch a dance performance in the plaza. While doing so, a thought has occurred to Jisoo, wondering if the twins have any knowledge about the Timekeeper. She debated whether she should ask them or not, as she worries she might come off as suspicious. Yet again they may be children, but it’s best to be cautious and hope that they know at least a thing or two about him.

 

“Say, Ah Ro?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you by any chance know or heard of anyone who specializes with time?”

 

He sinks himself into deep thought. “Time, time, time… There is one person that comes to mind, but he isn’t that famous. If you’re talking about the Timekeeper then yes, I’ve heard of him. He’s in charge of the Clock Tower, which is located in the Kingdom of Time that is known for its attraction.”

 

She hoists a brow curiously. “The Clock Tower?”

 

“Yup. We don’t have clocks at home, so the Clock Tower would sound the bells to mark the hours for us everyday.”

 

“And you say that he isn’t famous?”

 

“He’s only in charge of the world’s time. There’s nothing else significant about him, unlike the Chess King or the Queen of Hearts–”

 

Ah Ra quickly clams his mouth shut and looks at Jisoo in utter panic.

 

“Is that so? Is there anything else he does asides that?”

 

Ah Ra internally sighs in relief as her brother removes her hand and grins widely. “Nope! That’s it!”

 

Jisoo narrows her eyes in disbelief. _‘That can’t be it… Does this mean that the residents have no idea what he truly does?’_

 

She heard Ah Ra giggling. “You seem to be quite new to everything, Miss Jisoo. Where are you from?”

 

“Joseon. That is, if you’ve heard of it.”

 

The twins harmonized in wonder. “Where is that?”

 

Choosing her words carefully, she faintly smiled. “Somewhere far away.”

 

  

After spending the day at the festival, the three of them went home and ate supper together happily. The twins talked about how it was better than yesterday’s festival and were curious if Jisoo enjoyed it, to which she responds timidly despite being stuck with them when she was supposed to set out for her search.

 

As they finish cleaning up after themselves, they heard a man suddenly announce, “I’m home,” and stopped what they’re doing.

 

“Taeyong is back!” Ah Ro grins, as they watched him walk into the dining room.

 

He wears a black and red striped long sleeve hovered by a black vest embroidered with gold and red designs. His eyes landed onto Jisoo, who is alarmed at his arrival. “Oh, you’re awake.”

 

The twins gaped at him in disbelief. “Wha– That’s not a proper way to greet her! At least a simple ‘hello’ would suffice?”

 

Taeyong rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to put it that way. I had a long day, that’s all. Anyway, you two should hurry and wash up. I can smell the outdoor stench from here.”

 

Without further protest, the twins did as he’s told, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

 

“I apologize for my rudeness,” he says. “My name is Lee Taeyong, the eldest sibling among the two. May I wish to know your name?”

 

“Kim Jisoo.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jisoo. If you don’t mind, may I wish to speak to you privately outside?”

 

Given by his sternness, she knew that it was something important and agrees to his request. He leads her outside of the house where they stood beneath the tree.

 

“It seems that my siblings are kind enough to offer you a tour and a beautiful set of clothes,” he began. “I must say, considering that your clothes were oddly foreign, I assume that you’re not from here. You gave off a peculiar scent when we found you in the woods.”

 

 _‘Gunpowder…’_ Jisoo thought, clenching her jaw. _‘It seems like he caught on quick. There’s no point of hiding it, anyway.’_

 

She takes a deep breath before answering. “You’re right, I’m not from here at all. In fact, I came here from Joseon.”

 

“I see,” he responds, his change of tone causing her to boost her caution. “This is the first time I’ve seen an outsider travelling to our world. And considering that yours doesn’t have magic, it’s impossible to do so. How did you get here?”

 

“I went through a portal. I’m here because I’m looking for a certain person.”

 

“And who is it that you’re speaking of?”

 

“If I tell you, are you going to help me regardless of my reasons?”

 

“That depends, but one thing’s for sure is that I’m the only person available to disclose anything that you wish to know.”

 

Jisoo studies his questionable demeanor. “Alright, then. Do you perhaps know or heard of anyone called the Timekeeper?”

 

Just like his brother, Taeyong sinks into deep thought. “The Timekeeper, huh… No, I’m afraid not.”

 

“Are you sure? They specialize with time who are in charge of the Clock Tower.”

 

He ponders again and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’ve never heard of him before. I think you got the wrong idea.”

 

Jisoo scoffs in disbelief. “Is that so? Well then, you made a big mistake. I never said it was a man.”

 

In an instant, Taeyong whips out his dagger while Jisoo held him at gunpoint. With their true façade now revealed, the two began to exchange deadly glares.

 

“Damn you,” she spat. “You _knew_.”

 

“You shouldn’t have come here in the first place,” he retorted. “Whether you find him or not, it’s pointless. Go back to where you came from while you still can.”

 

“Don’t expect me to take your advice after lying to my face. I’m going to look for him no matter what, and no one can stop me from doing so.”

 

“Taeyong, where are you?”

 

Taeyong begins to panic upon hearing Ah Ro’s voice. Jisoo decided to take advantage of this and began to walk closer, still holding him at gunpoint.

 

“I bet you’ve never seen this weapon before, have you?” With his lack of response, she knew right away. “If I pull this trigger, it’s going to frighten your siblings, so listen closely.” Deep down inside, Jisoo didn’t want to do this. Even if she spent the day with the twins, she grew fond of them, and the last thing she would want is to hurt anyone in the process.

 

“I heard that the Timekeeper lives in the Kingdom of Time. Seeing how much you know about him, I suggest that you take me there while I’m still nice.”

 

“Jisoo, if you do this, there’s no telling what will happen to you if you stay here.”

 

“I’m aware of that! But you know what, I wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for that man stealing my people’s time!”

 

In the midst of their confrontation, their vision suddenly began to blur and were enveloped by a grey fog.

 

 _‘Wh-What is this?’_ Jisoo thought, trying to make sense of the abrupt change. She looks at Taeyong who seems to be less confused at what’s happening, but instead he was unusually tense.

 

The fog swirled before them and taking shape, revealing a young man from amidst of the white haze. His pitch-black hair blew in the wind, and he turns to look their way. He wore a long black coat featuring gears and several pocket watches hung from his waist.

 

“So, this is where you’ve been,” he spoke, his gaze locking onto Jisoo’s direction. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

 

“Yuta, what are you doing here?” Taeyong inquires, startled. “Why aren’t you at the Clock Tower?!”

 

“Gunpowder,” he mutters. “You were carrying her scent earlier, so I knew right away she was here.”

 

Taeyong stood there baffled, as he watches him walking over to Jisoo. Just like their previous encounter, he held no emotion whatsoever.

 

“I’m gonna need you to come with me.”

 

Jisoo scoffs in amusement. “Funny, I was going to get answers out of your friend about your whereabouts. Your appearance now made things easier for me.”

 

Yuta sees her clutching onto her gun tightly. “Before you threaten to shoot me, I suggest we should take this somewhere else.”

 

Taeyong’s eyes widen in shock. “Hey, what are you–”

 

Yuta grabs her arm and pulls her towards him. He then uses his other hand to produce a golden hourglass and slowly turns it upside down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This is my first work in AO3, so I decided to make a short AU fic that is based on an otome game "Lost Alice!" I recommend playing it or maybe watch the routes on Youtube :D I made this almost a year and posted it on AFF but decided to make a revision. It is also inspired by "Mr. Sunshine" so you'll see some parallels. The story isn't exactly like the game or the show, majority of the ideas are my own so if you see anything similar other than the two references I mentioned, it's just a coincidence. Please do not plagiarize as well.
> 
> I'm still working on other ongoing stories from AFF (if you're interested, feel free to check them out :D) as well as occupied with school and work, so there may be a bit of slow updates ToT Other than that, I hope you look forward to it! Feedback is greatly appreciated and a source of motivation :) <3


End file.
